A Little Valentine Melody
by SweetlilPhantom
Summary: a random ficlet I wrote for Valentine's Day HPCD


A/N: Valentine's Day is almost over now and I planned on writing a fic dedicated to the day so by-gone-it that's what I did! Well, I hope at least evryone's Valentine's was better than mine. All I did today was go to school and finish my midterms, and then go home only to have a war break out at our house. I guess there's always next year..sigh

**A Little Valentine Melody**

Harry leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and thinking vigorously. He had many problems in his life, what with him being the Boy-Who-Lived and all, but he never had to worry about this matter before. Before, it was just some pointless day that Harry tried hardest to ignore, even with all the decorations and people acting all lovey-dovey, even more than usual.

Valentine's Day.

Some people jumped at the chance of romance and secret admirers and all that, while some just scoffed at the idea of such a holiday. Harry had been the latter, but this year was much different. This year he had _him. Cedric._ Just thinking about his slightly mussed dark hair Harry so loved running his fingers through and his deep grey eyes made his stomach flip-flop and his heart leap. This was the first time Harry had ever experienced true love.

Because of this, he had to be a part of Valentine's Day now. He had no other choice. Though the day had a new meaning to him now, and he could see why so many couples took advantage of this holiday. Hell, any day he could make Cedric happy and have an excuse to spend those extra intimate moments with him made it worth it. The problem, though, was that he couldn't think of what exactly to give his beloved. Sure, he had brought Chocolate Frogs from Hogsmeade since Cedric liked them so much, but that was far from enough. He had to get something that symbolized how much he meant to him.

That was when he saw it. He hadn't remembered seeing it before, but out of natural curiosity he picked it up. It was dark, so he couldn't see what it was very well, but then he felt a small latch and clicked it open. It started playing a melody Harry had never heard of, but it so beautiful he thought he finally found the perfect present to give to his love. Then he realized it probably belonged to someone else, but decided to place it on his nightstand, anyways to see if someone would claim it the next morning.

When he had awaken the next morning, though, the small musical box was still there. He looked around the room, but no one seemed interested in the object. Elation spreading throughout him, he took the music box and box of chocolate frogs and placed them in a bag. As he was entering the Great Hall, the whole room was decorated in pink. For the first time, Harry smiled at all of this.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mate," Ron greeted as Harry joined him and Hermione.

"Say, who's that bag for?"

Harry tried not to blush as he simply replied, "Someone."

He received some candy from Ron and Hermione, and then after about an hour he decided to find Cedric. Sooner that he thought, he found him in a corner. Cedric smiled, the smile Harry so loved to see, and they gave each other a rather passionate kiss before he said, "Happy Valentine's, love."

"You, too." Harry smiled

He noticed Cedric was holding something in his hands, too.

"You didn't have to, Ced."

"Of course I did," Cedric whispered, brushing his hand across his lover's cheek.

"Well, I have something for you, too."

They exchanged presents and Harry opened his. It was a box of Every Flavored Beans and cologne where Harry could choose a variety of scents.

"I love this," Harry said. "Thanks so much, CedCed."

Just then, Cedric revealed what Harry had given him. He took out the chocolate frogs and then gently reached for the music box. He examined it first and then realized there was a place to open it. He undid the latch and the loveliest song Cedric had ever heard played just for him.

"Merlin, Harry, this is beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before."

"I'm glad you like it." Harry smiled. "It's actually a Muggle thing, but I really liked it, and I knew you would, too. You can open it whenever you want to think of me."

Cedric smiled back. "Thank you so much, Harry."

They kissed again, and as they stood in each other's arms, Harry silently thanked the person who was responsible for the music box. Unknowing to them, though, Hermione was watching, smiling. She had had that music box for quite some time, though she had never really needed it but finally, she found someone who did. She had suspected that him and Cedric Diggory had been together, and she had heard Harry pondering what to get him so she realized her music box finally could have more use to someone else than if she kept it. Hermione would've given it to him in person, but she was sure Harry didn't really want anyone to know about the relationship as of yet and she knew it was something that Harry could really express his love for Cedric.

She gave a last satisfied smile and then walked away. Ron was close by, and she wrapped her arms around him. They gave each other a very passionate kiss and then walked away together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
